Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children, Tamora, Katlyn Mitchell, and their adopted son Henry Junior. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest sister Prudence Halliwell I. As the daughter of a witch and a Whitelighter, Paige is the Charmed One with the most powers, despite being the youngest and last sister to come into her Charmed legacy. Her powers include telekinetic orbing, orbing, healing, and the ability to generate an Orb Shield. Additionally, she also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions, Scrying for lost objects or people, and divine for information, along with other typical Whitelighter-powers. Furthermore, Paige can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. Besides her duties as a Charmed One, Paige is a full-time Whitelighter, and works as a recruiter for Magic School. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Paige, in particular, has managed to concoct a potion for invisibility. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers * Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs. **'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. *'Orb Shield:' The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions.Paige first developed this power in the season 9 issue, "Innocents Lost". ;Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Paige could originally only channel this power through another Whitelighter, but later learned to access it on her own."Payback's a Witch" * Photokinesis: The ability of create and manipulating light. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. ;Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. * /Temporary Powers/: Powers that Paige temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Personality Paige is very similar to her deceased oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, in terms of personality. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her (biological) father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming ''Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With Whitelighter blood inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Although, she initially struggled with being a whitelighter until she helped a woman whiched helped her in return. Despite being half pacifistic, Paige can be judgmental as mentioned by Phoebe. Paige is not one for tradition or mainstream things. She prides herself on what she calls her "weirdness", and usually desires for her love interests to be "weird" as well. Paige also takes pride in being a witch, and wants to be with men who fully accept her heritage. Romantic Life ;Henry Mitchell When Paige was trying to protect a future Whitelighter, she met Henry Mitchell, the parole officer of her charge. Initially, they had a rough start, but learned to overcome their problems overtime. Henry later located a baby named Ramon and handed him into Paige's care while trying to locate the father. In part of the truth, he was using the opportunity to meet Paige again. Eventually, they begin to fall in love, and Paige used her Whitelighter healing powers, for the first time by herself, to save Henry from a gunshot wound, triggered by her love for him. Paige finally worked up the courage and told Henry that she is a witch. A male witch named Simon Marks arrived and declared that he and Paige were destined to be married, but Paige refuses and tells him that she is in love with Henry. Simon and Henry fight for Paige with Henry coming out the victor. Soon after, Henry proposes to Paige and she accepts. They plan their wedding with the obvious troubles between an engaged couple with cold feet. However, the day of their engagement party eventually turns into their actual wedding day. Their marriage brought them unexpected twin daughters; Tamora and Katlyn Mitchell. They later adopt a baby boy and call him Henry Jr. The main struggle their marriage seems to have is the fact that Henry is mortal and magic is constantly putting their family in danger. ;Other Relationships * Philip Lewicky: Paige's first love. He gave her a necklace in 1994.Paige said this in the season 4 episode "A Paige from the Past". * Vincent: Another first love of Paige. She named her Mr. Right after him.Paige said this in the season 6 episode "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right". * Dave: An ex-boyfriend, Paige mentioned him when her sisters discussed how sex feels when married.Paige mentioned him in the season 4 episode "The Fifth Halliwheel". .]] * Shane: Sometime in mid 2001, Paige starts to date Shane. After she went to Prue's funeral, Paige met Shane at P3. After a little dancing the couple sneaks onto a helipad of a high building where they are attacked by Shax, the Source's assassin.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 1". Shane got hit by one of Shax's wind blasts and was taken to the hospital by Phoebe and Cole.Presumably since they were the only ones still at the building. Paige broke up with Shane after the Source de-possessed him, though he does not remember what happened during the time he was possessed. However, he knew it was connected to her and that it was something bad so he ended things with her.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 2". * Mason Cowan: Paige had one date with the son of her boss, Mr. Cowan, Mason. On the day of their date, Paige had switched bodies with her sister Phoebe Halliwell and was unable to reverse the magic before her date. And thus Phoebe, as Paige, had to go with Mason on a date. They went to China Town because they needed some powdered toadstool for the potion to switch Phoebe and Paige back into their own bodies. While at the shop Phoebe bought the toadstool, Mason saw some freaky things, but aside from that, he still liked Paige, but decided to stop dating. Paige and Mason never dated after the one date. * Glen Belland: During High School, Paige had an on-and-off relationship with her best friend Glen, even going as each other's prom dates. The two had a brief romance in early 2002, when Glen made a pit stop in San Francisco.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". When Glen comes back from Australia, he discovers that Paige is a witch. He found the Book of Shadows in the attic while touring the manor. He accepted the secret and agreed to keep it secret.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Trial by Magic". A year later, Glen is back in San Francisco to marry his fiancé Jessica. Unknown to Paige that Glen was even engaged, she became jealous and tried to break the couple up. Under influence of the magic from a Witch Doctor, she orbed Jessica to Purgatory and glamoured into her. Right at the moment where she was going to wed Glen, Leo intervened with the real Jessica and took Paige home.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "House Call". Paige apologized later, which Glen accepted, however his wife Jessica still dislikes Paige. When Paige and her sisters faked their deaths in 2005, Glen was apparently the only mortal who came to her wake.Mentioned in the season 8 episode "Still Charmed and Kicking". * Dave: Paige went on a date with him. They were dating for approximately three weeks before Piper found out about him. Paige finds herself nervous whenever they have sex and cannot seem to focus, at one point even orbing out and then back in before he noticed she was gone. When discussing this with Piper, she mentions that Dave was the first guy she dated since Glen. They later went on another date together. * Trevor: Paige had few dates with Trevor, but she dumped him right after he invited her to spend a weekend with him in Big Sur. Paige said it was because it wasn't going anywhere, but it was actually because of her abandonment issues. The next day she met Sam and realized she had issues she wanted to work through. As a result of this Paige decided to give perfectly nice guys a chance before dumping them, and called Trevor again with the intention of taking up on his offer to head to Big Sur. * Nate Parks: Paige had a brief relationship with Nate Parks, an owner of a piano bar, in mid 2003. To help her overcome her fear of singing in public, he let Paige perform at his bar. Paige had sung the song "Fever" for him.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Sense and Sense Ability". A week later Paige wanted to know if Nate could handle her secret of being a witch and had cast the truth spell on him. She was happy to find out that he was ok with it, though he was a bit overexcited, but she also found out that Nate was already married and had two children. She broke up with him after the effects of the spell had worn off.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Necromancing the Stone". * Richard Montana: Paige had a romantic interest in Richard Montana, a male witch apart of the Montana family. She was sent to the home of the Callaway's, another witch family who had been feuding with the Montanas for years, to take care of an old lady as a part to one of her temp jobs, and meets Richard by chance. Soon after she helped end the tension between the two witch-families, they bumped into each other again while Paige was working on saving the soul of her boss. She devised a plan to save the innocent souls and sent Richard to inform Piper and Phoebe. After that, they began a relationship. Eventually, with Piper's blessing, Paige moved into Richard's house in order to make it work, but everything got out of hand when Richard began to practice serious magic and is nearly corrupted by it. Richard, finally snapped out of his near insanity, relinquished his powers, and Paige ended their relationship to keep him from running into magic. * Vincent Right and Vincent Wrong: Paige once created her own Mr. Right to help her relax. Unbeknownst to her, by summoning Mr. Right, an evil duplicate of Mr. Right, Vincent, emerged. He used female demonic warriors to do his bidding, using the Charmed Ones' potions. Phoebe made Mr. Right real as part of a plan to vanquish Vincent who kidnapped Paige, put her under a spell, and turned her evil, leading her to kidnapping the pregnant (and clueless about what was going on) Piper so she could be killed. Phoebe rescued Piper and the two vanquished Vincent's minions and confronted Vincent. Phoebe realized that making Mr. Right real made Vincent real as well and Piper was able to vanquish him with her combustion power, freeing Paige. Later, Paige and the now real Mr. Right said goodbye and he went off to start a new life. ".]] * 'Kyle Brody:' During 2004, Paige had a short-lived but rather serious relationship with Homeland Security Agent, Kyle Brody. His obsession with the Avatars caused Paige to stand against her sisters when they decided to join the Avatars. Their relationship ended abruptly when Kyle was killed by Avatar Beta. Kyle's actions against the Avatars were rewarded by the Elders when they made him into a Whitelighter.''Although not confirmed, it's believed that his actions against the Avatars made him a Whitelighter.As witnessed in the season 7 episode "Charmageddon". A couple years later, Paige and Kyle met again in the Heavens, and Paige learned that Kyle became an Elder after the original council was replaced because they tampered with people's lives too often.As seen in the season 9 issue "The Heir Up There". However, he was killed a while later by the first witch, Neena.As seen in the season 9 issue "Oh, Henry". Kyle, being already dead, was found to be well and greeted Paige in limbo when she lingered in between life and death. Shortly after, Kyle helped the other Elders and the Warren witches in the battle against Neena. Professional Life * South Bay Social Services: Paige's first job was a social assistant. She worked for Bob Cowan and dreamt of being promoted to social worker. Paige got promoted to social worker twice: she turned down the first one. Though she accepted the second promotion, she found it too distracting from her calling as a witch and decided to quit altogether. **Paige considered going back to Social Services in 2005, when the sisters had Billie Jenkins to help out with magic. However, after working with Sam, she decided against it."The Lost Picture Show" * Temp Jobs: After quitting her job at South Bay Social Services, Paige had a few temp jobs. Some of these jobs were Dog Walker, Fruit Packer, Secretary, Magic Performer Assistant, and Caretaker for the Elderly. * Headmistress of Magic School: After Gideon was killed by Leonardo Wyatt, Magic School was being closed by the Elders. Paige, however, found that the school should stay open for all its students. The Elders agreed but only if she would become the headmistress. * Full-time Whitelighter: After quitting her job as headmistress of Magic School, the Elders made her a full-time Whitelighter. Although she resented it at first, she embraced the job after the Ultimate Battle. ** Known charges: Samuel Wilder, Mitchell Haines, Joanna, Billie Jenkins, Speed, Mikelle, Brent, Aidel, Tyler Michaels and Kareem Scales Appearance Paige's appearance changes quite a lot, although not anywhere near as often as her older sister Phoebe. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Paige sports long dark brown hair, sometimes with bangs. She usually fixed her hair with loose curls. She also frequently puts her hair in ponytails. During season 5, Paige turns her hair red when a potion accidentally blows up in her face and cuts it into a bob. She straightened and curled her hair in equal proportions. Then in season 6, she lets her hair grow and turns it strawberry blonde. Her hair is usually in loose curls, and on occasion is very straight. Some time in season 6, Paige soon turns it back to a dark brown color and keeps it to a moderate length. She often wears it with a loose curl. Paige dyes her hair to red again and later darkens the color. She allows her red hair to grow long until she eventually cuts it short and has wavy curls. ** Aliases: As the alias Jo Bennett, Paige has long, dark brown hair with a loose curl. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. In her early twenties, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore shades of pink, green and red. During her mid twenties her dress style became somewhat more grownup, wearing jeans more often, and wearing slightly less revealing tops. She often wore shades of yellow, blue, and pink. During her mid twenties, Paige starts to wear more pant suits and clothes with lace and looks more professional then in her early twenties. Also, she favors dark colors when wearing professional clothing. * Make-up: Paige is naturally pale and only tanned once. She wears more make-up then her older sister, Piper regularly does and often chooses a bright red lipstick, sometimes dark purple. Etymology * Paige: From the English surname meaning "servant, page" in Middle English. It is ultimately derived (via Old French and Italian) from Greek παιδιον (paidion) meaning "little boy". * Matthews: Derived from the given name Matthew. Notes working on Paige's claustrophobia.]] * Paige's zodiac sign is Leo.Revealed in the season 8 episode 12 Angry Zen". * Paige is Wyatt Halliwell's godmother. * Paige has a knack for singing.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Sense and Sense Ability". * Paige is a really good artist.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Muse to My Ears". She used to paint frequently during her early twenties but stopped because of all the demon fighting. * Paige discovered that a vanquishing haiku could be used instead of a vanquishing spell.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Lost and Bound". * Paige was good at Chemistry during High School.Paige claims this in the season 5 episode "The Day the Magic Died". * Paige is ticklish on her third toe on left foot and right below the neck, only salts her popcorn on the right side of the bag, and cries every time she watches "The Wizard of Oz".Revealed by Henry Mitchell in the season 8 episode "The Last Temptation of Christy". * Both Prue and Paige disliked Cole Turner. * Like her older sisters, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige has gone through a rebellious stage as a teenager. * Both Prue and Paige's true loves were police officers. * Mylie said that Paige has a big underwater fanbase. * Paige is the only sister that is a kind of Angel (Whitelighter) at birth instead a transformation. * Paige is also the only Whitelighter-Witch hybrid that hasn't displayed regular telekinesis. * Paige is claustrophobic.Revealed in the season 5 episode "Sympathy for the Demon". * Out of all sisters, Paige has the most powers due to her Whitelighter side. Out of all witches of the Warren Line, she has the second most powers, the first being her oldest nephew, Wyatt Halliwell. * Paige seems to have a good intuition''As seen in the season 5 episode "Oh My Goddess! Part 1".'' and is an excellent Tarot reader.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Marry-Go-Round". ; The Evil Enchantress.]] * Both Paige and Phoebe's past lives were evil. * Paige's past life isn't connected to the Warren Line of witches. However, she does have an entry in the Warren Book of Shadows.As seen in the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". * Paige is the only sister who hasn't traveled to the future, only to the past. * Paige is the only sister who was never seen as a child, only as a baby,In the season 5 episode "Sand Francisco Dreamin'". teenager''In the season 4 episode "A Paige from the Past".'' and adult. * Ever since she found out one of her ex-boyfriends was married, Paige would often ask her many boyfriends after him if they were married, including Kyle Brody and her husband, Henry Mitchell. * In the season 9 comic issue, The Heavens Can Wait, Prue explained that the Charmed Ones could only exist with the Power of Three, as each sister possessed one of Melinda Warren's three powers. For this reason, Paige was born with inactive Wiccan magic, due to the prophecy stripping away her affinity to witchcraft. This theory explains why she had to touch her sisters to be able to recreate the Power of Three and awaken her powers; it would also explain the reason she received the power of telekinesis, because Prue was the one who had it, and with her death, the witch with this power was lost. This theorizes that if Piper or Phoebe had been the one who died, Paige would have received one of their powers instead. * In "Charmed Again, Part 2", Paige is shown to own a pet bird named Oscar. However, after the bird was killed by The Source, he is never mentioned again. *As a child, Paige owned a clown puppet named Slappy, which once manifested in the real world as a real clown."Sand Francisco Dreamin'" * Paige is the only Charmed One never to have had a love interest who was also a series regular (Prue had Andy, Piper had Dan and Leo and Phoebe had Cole). Trivia .]] * Besides Rose McGowan, actresses that auditioned for the role of Paige Matthews were: ** Eliza Dushku ** Sarah Brown ** Soleil Moon Frye ** Susan Ward ** Charisma Carpenter * Rose McGowan about her character on Charmed: "Paige is very close to my heart … I wanted her to be baby Lucille Ball, always getting in trouble … to be really unique in her own person."''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7xYfImvT24 '04:36''' * After the death of her older sister, Prue Halliwell, Paige was supposed to develop the power to move objects with her mind. But because of her Whitelighter half, the power she was supposed to have manifested as Telekinetic Orbing instead, much to the surprise of Piper and Phoebe. * Paige is the last sister to develop a power on screen and is the first sister to develop a new power in the comics. * Due to her Whitelighter abilities, Paige has more powers than her sisters. However, she has fewer Wiccan powers than her sisters do; having only developed her second Wiccan power in Season 9. * Rose McGowan is also known as Tatum Riley in the first movie of the Scream trilogy. As witnessed in the movie, Tatum's death was caused by her large breasts, which made her not able to fit through a garage cat flap door. In the Charmed episode "Hell Hath No Fury", Paige magically got enlarged breasts after using her magic for personal gain. Brad Kern mentioned it was a reference to her role as Tatum on Scream. **Ironically the street where the sisters' house is located is called Prescott Street. Her character in Scream was the best friend of Sidney "Prescott". * Rose McGowan is a known lover of old movie classics and actresses. This was referred to on the series in "Charmed Noir" when she got stuck in the book with Kyle Brody. * Rose came onto the series only thinking she would be on Charmed for one season and leave sometime in season 5. * Paige is tallest of the Charmed Ones. * Paige is like another daughter to Victor Bennett, the father of her three older half-sisters. This comes as Paige's adoptive father died when she was a teenager and she never had much to do with her biological father. * Paige is her eldest nephew, Wyatt's godmother. *Paige's counterpart in the reboot series is Macy Vaughn, a combined version of herself and Prue. Macy grew up as an only child and excelled in science before moving to Hilltowne where she met her sisters and awakened to her power of telekinesis. **In the seventh episode, a second counterpart of Paige was introduced as Jada Shields: a half-witch half-Whitelighter rogue who recruits Mel into her coven's cause. She is also Mel's love interest. Appearances See also *Paige Matthews/Alternate Universe *Paige Matthews/Charmed Life *Paige Matthews/Death Count *Paige Matthews/Magical Transformations *Paige Matthews/Power Development *Paige Matthews/Power Losses *Paige Matthews/Temp Jobs *Paige Matthews/Written Spells External links * * References }} Category:Charmed Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Wizards Category:Warren Wizards Category:Whitelighters Category:Charmed Comic Characters Category:Magic School Staff Category:Individuals by power absorption Category:Individuals by power augmentation Category:Spell inventors Category:Individuals by power bestowal Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Possessed individuals Category:Telepaths Category:Power Binders Category:Invincibles Category:Power Absorbers Category:Invisibles Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Nymphs Category:Transformed individuals Category:Petrified individuals